


Achterbahn der Gefühle

by Icy1486



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy1486/pseuds/Icy1486
Summary: Disclaimer: Leider gehört keine der genannten Personen mir. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und tue sie dann auch artig wieder zurück.Inhalt: Dies ist eine SS/RL-Slashfiction, die - parallel zu dem, was wir aus den Büchern und Filmen kennen - in Harrys drittem Schuljahr spielt und den Handlungsstrang um Snapes Liebe zu Lily komplett ignoriert. Don't like Slash? Don't read it!
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	1. Kapitel 01

„WAS?!“, rief Snape aufgebracht und fragte sich, ob er gerade in einem Paralleluniversum oder seinem schlimmsten Alptraum gelandet war.

Über die Gläser seiner halbmondförmigen Brille warf Dumbledore dem jüngeren Mann einen leicht tadelnden Blick zu.

Snape hatte gewusst, dass es nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte, dass Dumbledore ihn noch vor Ende der Schulferien allein in sein Büro bestellt hatte. Normalerweise gab es kurz vor dem ersten Schultag immer ein kurzes recht zwangloses Treffen der Lehrer im Büro des Schulleiters, in dem die wichtigsten Dinge besprochen wurden. 

Das Ende der Sommerferien stand kurz bevor, die verwaisten Gänge und das Schulgelände von Hogwarts würden in Kürze wieder von hunderten von Schülern bevölkert sein und es wäre vorbei mit der Ruhe, die Professor Snape die letzten Wochen so genossen hatte. 

Er hatte kurze Zeit in seinem Zuhause verbracht, war jedoch nach zwei Wochen wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Hier fand er bessere Bedingungen vor für die Weiterentwicklung und Erforschung einiger Tränke, die er sich für diesen Sommer vorgenommen hatte. Sicher, auch zuhause hatte er ein Tränkelabor, doch da er so viel Zeit seines Lebens in Hogwarts verbrachte, waren seine Räume hier einfach wesentlich besser ausgestattet und die Vorräte um vieles umfangreicher.

Doch sich jetzt in sein Labor zurückzuwünschen, dazu war nun nicht die Zeit. Fassungslos starrte er Dumbledore an, bevor er sichtlich bemüht sich zu beherrschen sagte: „Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein!“

„Doch, Severus, es ist mein voller Ernst! Remus Lupin kommt zurück an diese Schule und den Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu übernehmen und ich möchte, dass Sie ihm den Wolfsbanntrank brauen. Sie wissen um seinen Zustand und haben die entsprechenden Fähigkeiten.“

„Aber… aber…“, setzte der Tränkemeister an, wurde jedoch von Dumbledore unterbrochen.

„Kein aber!“, sagte er. „Ich weiß, um Ihre Vergangenheit, aber der Streich damals ist nicht auf Professor Lupins Mist gewachsen, wie die Muggel so schön sagen, und es wird an der Zeit, dass Sie alte Dinge ruhen lassen!“

„Streich?!“, fauchte Severus wütend, der es aufgab, sich beherrschen zu wollen. „Das nennen Sie einen Streich?! Der tolle „Streich“ hätte mich fast das Leben gekostet!“

„Ja, und dennoch war es nur ein Streich, der lange her ist. Sie sind jetzt erwachsen, also benehmen Sie sich auch so!“, entgegnete Dumbledore streng.

Mit zusammengepressten, blutleeren Lippen starrte ihn Snape fassungslos an. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, in was für einen Alptraum sich sein Leben gerade verwandelte. Es war noch nie sein Traumjob gewesen als Lehrer zu arbeiten und Schülern – einer unfähiger als der andere – das Brauen von Zaubertränken beizubringen, er wusste jedoch, dass er es als ehemaliger Todesser weitaus schlimmer hätte treffen können. Aber dass er jetzt auch noch mit diesem… diesem… Flohtaxi zusammenarbeiten sollte und dazu verdammt wurde Stunden seiner Zeit zu opfern, um jemandem einen Trank zu brauen, der ihn fast umgebracht hatte… 

„Sind Sie sicher, dass er auf unserer Seite steht und es eine gute Idee ist, ihn so nahe an Potters Seite zu holen? Black ist ausgebrochen, es wäre doch schade, wenn…“

„Es reicht, Professor Snape! Ich will so einen Unsinn nicht hören!“, schnitt ihm Dumbledore laut und mit aller Macht in der Stimme, die er aufzubieten hatte, das Wort ab. Es tat ihm beinahe Leid, Severus gegenüber so auftreten zu müssen, da er wusste, dass sich sein Gegenüber oft ungerecht behandelt fühlte und damit sicherlich auch nicht immer falsch lag. Albus selbst hatte sich hier auch einiges vorzuwerfen, war er selbst auch oft nicht allzu zimperlich und einfühlsam mit dem Schwarzhaarigen umgegangen, dennoch war es wichtig, dass Severus tat, was er wollte. Er war sich sicher, dass Voldemort irgendwann wiederkommen würde und es war wichtig, dass Harry zuvor die beste Ausbildung erhielt, die er kriegen konnte, und er konnte sich momentan keinen Besseren als Remus Lupin für diese Aufgabe vorstellen.

Und Remus hatte es einfach verdient, dass ihm auch mal etwas Gutes passierte. Für ihn war es als Werwolf nicht einfach und Albus wusste um das Misstrauen der Menschen und die Probleme, die sein Zustand mit sich brachte. Und dass er Sirius Blacks Verbündeter sein sollte, war einfach lächerlich!

„Gut, wie Sie meinen.“, stimmte Snape mit emotionsloser Stimme zu. Er wusste, dass er – mal wieder – verloren hatte. Wie immer stand Dumbledore nicht auf seiner Seite. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, Herr Direktor?“

„Nein, Severus, das war alles“, entgegnete Dumbledore, nun wieder mit freundlicher Stimme und ohne ein Wort des Abschieds machte Snape auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte durch die Tür und durch die Gänge zurück in die Kerker.  



	2. Kapitel 2

Froh darüber, dass Dumbledore ihm die Stelle angeboten hatte, packte Remus Lupin seine wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen und ließ den Koffer zuschnappen.  
Kurz sah er sich in seiner kleinen heruntergekommenen und nun leergeräumten Wohnung um, bevor er durch die Tür schritt, seinem davor wartenden Vermieter die Schlüssel in die Hand drückte und sich auf den Weg durch das Muggellondon nach Kings Cross machte.

Obwohl die Lehrer normalerweise etwas früher als die Schüler in Hogwarts eintrafen, hatte er mit Dumbledore abgesprochen, dass er mit dem Hogwartsexpress fahren würde. Er freute sich wie ein kleines Kind auf die Fahrt und auf die Zeit im Schloss!

Er hatte schon immer gern unterrichten wollen, er stellte es sich unglaublich befriedigend vor, den Kindern Wichtiges beizubringen, sie Spaß daran haben zu lassen Neues zu lernen, zu sehen wie ihr Können und Selbstvertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten wuchs.  
Und nun hatte er die Chance all dies zu tun, bzw. überhaupt einer Tätigkeit nachzugehen.

Die Jahre nach seinem Schulabschluss waren nicht einfach gewesen. Egal wie bemüht Remus war, sich anzupassen, dafür zu sorgen, dass sein Zustand so wenig Probleme wie möglich verursachte, hatte er doch letztendlich nie wirklich eine Chance erhalten. Die Leute hatten Angst vor Werwölfen, Angst sich anzustecken, Angst davor, dass Kunden wegblieben, wenn Sie erfuhren, dass im Laden ein Werwolf arbeitete oder sahen einfach auf ihn herab, hielten ihn für Minderwertig oder schwach. Daran einen Job im Ministerium zu erhalten, hatte er gar nicht denken brauchen, obwohl er ein guter Schüler gewesen war und die entsprechenden Noten erreicht hatte. Ihm wurde sehr unverblümt mitgeteilt, dass ein Mann in seinem Zustand doch sicherlich wisse, dass man es den Kollegen nicht zumuten konnte, mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten.  
In seiner Verzweiflung hatte er versucht in der Muggelwelt Fuß zu fassen, war jedoch auch hier aufgrund seiner monatlichen Fehlzeiten gescheitert und hatte sich dann letzten Endes darauf verlegt, sich mit Gelegenheitsjobs in der Zaubererwelt über Wasser zu halten, was ihm mehr schlecht als recht gelungen war.

Doch nun war diese Zeit endlich vorbei.

Er hatte nie vergessen, wie glücklich er in Hogwarts gewesen war. Das Schloss war zauberhaft,  
gemütlich, geheimnisvoll und er hatte seine schönste Zeit dort verbracht.  
Kurz dachte er sehr wehmütig an seine Freunde zurück, von denen keiner mehr an seiner Seite wäre, bevor sich ein unangenehmer Gedanke in seinen Kopf schlich, wer jedoch sehr wohl noch dort war.

Severus war sicherlich nicht begeistert, ihn wiederzusehen. Verzweifelt schnaubte Remus. Wenn alles beim alten geblieben war, dann würde der andere es hassen ihn wiederzusehen und ihm auch noch den Wolfsbanntrank brauen zu müssen.

Dumbledore hatte in seinem Brief an Remus zwar versichert, dass es Professor Snape eine Freude sei ihn durch das Brauen des Trankes unterstützen zu können, allerdings war sich der Braunhaarige recht sicher, dass die Wahrheit ein klein wenig anders aussah.

Es war ja nicht so, als hätte Remus die Abneigung des anderen nicht nachvollziehen können. Oft hatte er selbst darüber nachgedacht und sich Vorwürfe gemacht, wie oft und auf welche Art und Weise Severus von seinen Freunden gequält worden war und wie wenig er selbst dagegen aufbegehrt hatte.  
Er hatte es immer schrecklich gefunden, wenn James und Sirius wiederetwas Neues gefunden hatten, um Severus bloßzustellen oder einfach nur auf ihm rumzuhacken, dennoch hatte er nie die innere Stärke gefunden, sich gegen seine Freunde zu stellen. Er hatte zu große Angst gehabt, sie zu verlieren und er hätte sich gewusst, wie er ohne sie und ihre Freundschaft hätte auskommen sollen.

Natürlich war auch Severus kein Unschuldslamm gewesen, aber mehrere gegen einen war einfach kein gerechter Kampf gewesen, egal wie weit ihnen der Slytherin mit seinem Können voraus war.

Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf ob der unerfreulichen Gedanken. Er konnte einfach nur hoffen, dass Severus ihm verzieh und sein Bestes geben, um eine unbefangene Verbindung zu dem anderen herzustellen, sobald er in Hogwarts angekommen war.

*~*~*~*~*

Wie schwierig dies werden würde, wurde Remus bewusst, als Albus ihn begrüßt und ihm nach einem kurzen Gespräch über die Zugfahrt und das unerfreuliche Auftauchen des Dementors in Harrys Abteil einen Platz an der Lehrertafel zugewiesen hatte.

Kaum hatte er sich niedergelassen, da spürte er auch schon einen unangenehm brennenden Blick auf sich.  
Vorsichtig ließ er seinen Blick über die Lehrer schweifen, bis er bei schwarzen unverwandt auf ihn gerichteten Augen ankam, die vor Hass geradezu zu sprühen schienen. Das ganze Gesicht war voll kalter Abneigung und zeigte so viel Widerwillen, dass Remus ganz anders wurde.  
Er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln und merkte selbst, wie es eher zu einer Grimasse wurde, während sich der Gesichtsausdruck des anderen noch weiter verdunkelte.

Schluckend unterbrach Remus den Blickkontakt und versuchte sich auf Dumbledore zu konzentrieren, der ihn gerade vorstellte, dachte jedoch bei sich, dass das ja heiter werden würde.  
Er musste schnellstmöglich versuchen, das was zwischen ihnen stand, aus der Welt zu schaffen, sonst würde dieses Schuljahr trotz seiner Vorfreude und seinen Plänen sehr anstrengend werden.

Doch zuallererst würde er sich über das köstliche Essen hermachen, dass gerade vor ihm erschienen war. Ihm lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen, wenn er all die Speisen sah – Kürbispasteten, gebratene Hühnchen, Kartoffelpüree, Wildbret, geschmolzener Käse mir Preiselbeeren, verschieden zubereitetes Gemüse in allen Variationen, Eis, verschiedene Kuchen, Sahne und Obstsalat als Nachspeise. Remus wusste gar nicht, was er als Erstes essen sollte.  
Zuerst hatte er noch überlegt nicht zu viel zu nehmen, um nicht allzu ausgehungert zu wirken, doch nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Teller des Schulleiters, der sich ebenfalls reichlich auftat, hatte er von dem Plan abgelassen und sich seinen Teller kräftig beladen und immer wieder nachgenommen.

Nun saß er vollgestopft und zufrieden am Tisch und unterhielt sich mit Professor McGonagall, die neben ihm saß und eifrig Konversation betrieb.  
Remus war so abgelenkt, dass ihm fast entging, wie Severus sich Richtung Tür begab, um zu gehen.

„Minerva, bitte entschuldige, aber ich glaube, ich muss nun zu Bett gehen. Es war eine lange Zugfahrt und es ist überwältigend wieder hier zu sein… und dazu noch das gute Essen….“

„Aber Natürlich! Gute Nacht, Remus“, entließ in Minerva freundlich und wandte sich Hagrid und den drei Gryffindors zu, die soeben an den Tisch getreten waren, während Remus sich aufmachte, um Severus zu folgen.

„Severus! Warte!“, rief Remus, der durch die Tür getreten und die Gänge in Richtung Kerker gelaufen war. Er hatte den Tränkemeister ausgemacht, der gerade auf den Treppen Richtung Kerker verschwunden war, und beschleunigte seine Schritte noch etwas.

Schnell hastete er dem Schwarzhaarigen nach, der scheinbar beschlossen hatte, ihn zu ignorieren und –wie es schein – ungerührt die Treppen hinab ging.

„Severus“, sagte Lupin erneut und legte dem anderen die Hand auf die Schulter, zog sie jedoch schnell wieder weg, als Severus sich um- und dabei die Schulter so drehte, dass seine Hand sowieso hinab gefallen wäre.

„Severus“, begann er wieder, „ich weiß, wir hatten in der Vergangenheit so unsere Probleme miteinander, doch ich hoffe, wir können neu anfangen.“

„Ach, wir hatten Probleme?“, höhnte Snape. „Ich würde es nicht als Problem bezeichnen, ich würde eher behaupten, Sie hätten mich fast umgebracht, Professor Lupin.“

„Severus, wir waren Kinder“, begann Lupin, wusste jedoch, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, sobald sich Snapes Gesicht auf sehr wütende und hässliche Weise verzog.

„Wagen Sie es ja nicht!“, fauchte er. „Das entschuldigt gar nichts, hören Sie? Gar nichts!“

Remus stand einige Stufen über ihm, kam sich jedoch bei dem Hass, der ihm entgegenschlug so vor, als wäre er ein zusammengekauertes Nichts vor Snapes Füßen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie es geschafft haben, sich diesen Job zu angeln, aber ich sehe, was Sie sind und was Sie hier tun und ich werde Sie im Auge behalten“, giftete dieser, bevor er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte, die Stufen hinunterrauschte und in einer Tür verschwand, die donnernd ins Schloss krachte, sobald er hindurchgegangen war.

Remus musste sich erst einmal kurz sammeln, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich auf den Weg in sein ihm zugeteiltes Gemach machte. Das war nicht nur nicht so gelaufen, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, das war schlimmer gewesen als alles, was er sich hätte vorstellen können. Severus war ihm gegenüber nicht nur abgeneigt, er hasste ihn scheinbar wie die Pest und Remus hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das wieder in Ordnung bringen sollte.


	3. Kapitel 3

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Remus auf und fragte sich, wie er plötzlich zu einem so weichen Bett gekommen war, bevor ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass er sich nun in Hogwarts befand und heute seinen ersten Tag als Lehrer haben würde. Morgens sollte er eine Gruppe Erstklässler unterrichten und nachmittags warteten die Fünftklässler auf ihn.

Selig lächelnd kuschelte er sich noch einen Moment länger in seine Bettdecke, bevor er sich schließlich aus seinem gemütlichen Bett schälte und ins Badezimmer unter die Dusche schlurfte.

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, lief er in die große Halle und schlängelte sich durch die fröhlich plappernden Schüler, die zu ihren Haustischen liefen. Harry und seine beiden Freunde grüßten ihn auf seinem Weg zum Lehrertisch höflich und beschwingt ließ sich Remus auf seinen Stuhl plumpsen, während Professor McGonagall sich lächelnd erkundigte: „Na, gut geschlafen?“

„Ja, ganz ausgezeichnet geschlafen, Minerva“, bestätigte er gut gelaunt und hielt ein wenig Smalltalk mit der älteren Hexe, während er sein Brötchen beschmierte.

Unauffällig ließ er seinen Blick den Lehrertisch entlangschweifen, bis er an dem leeren Stuhl, auf dem Snape am gestrigen Abend gesessen hatte, hängen blieb

Minerva, die seinen Blick bemerkte, erklärte ungerührt: „Professor Snape drückt sich immer gern vor dem Frühstück, auch wenn Albus das gar nicht passt. Du wirst im Laufe des Jahres bemerken, dass der Platz öfter mal leer bleibt.“

„Is nich so der gesellige Typ, unser Tränkemeister“, gluckste Hagrid von der anderen Seite, der das Gespräch mitbekommen hatte.

„Ja, das war schon damals so“, erwiderte Remus in Gedanken. 

Wie sollte er versuchen das Problem zwischen sich uns Snape zu bereinigen, wenn er ihn nie zu Gesicht bekam?

Er wusste ja selbst nicht so genau, warum ihm so viel daran lag. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Snape einer der wenigen war, die von seiner Vergangenheit übrig geblieben waren, vielleicht daran, dass er den Verlauf ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts so bedauerte, oder auch einfach nur daran, dass er sich generell gern mit seinen Mitmenschen verstand. Er wusste nur, dass er auf keinen Fall wollte, dass es so blieb, wie es jetzt war. Er konnte nicht damit leben mit jemandem zusammenzuarbeiten und zu leben, dessen Hass er so deutlich spüren konnte.

Irgendwas musste er sich einfallen lassen.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Severus hatte gerade seinen Tränkeunterricht mit den Siebtklässlern beendet und ließ die letzten Vorräte wieder in der an den Unterrichtsraum angeschlossenen Vorratskammer verschwinden, als er hinter sich ein Räuspern hörte.

Kurz zog er in Erwägung so zu tun als hätte er nichts gehört, leider war er sich allzu bewusst, dass es nur einen Weg aus diesem Klassenzimmer gab und er wohl nicht drum herum kam, sich nun wieder die Rede über die Wichtigkeit von Essen und dem Zuführen von Nährstoffen für seinen Körper anzuhören, um anschließend in die Große Halle zum Abendbrot geschleppt zu werden.

Er hatte gewusst, was geschehen würde, wenn er gleich am ersten Tag nicht zum Frühstück erschien, hatte sich jedoch einfach nicht überwinden können, nach oben zu gehen.  
Er war sowieso kein Freund von Geselligkeiten und die Anwesenheit des Werwolfes machte ihn aus ihm unerklärlichen Gründen nervös und das wiederum machte ihn unsagbar wütend.

Er hatte genug durchgemacht und dass Dumbledore nun seinen schlimmsten Alptraum zurückgebracht hatte, hatte er ihm noch immer nicht verziehen. Er war damals monatelang schweißgebadet aus Alpträumen aufgewacht, in denen ihn der Werwolf doch erwischt und seine Zähne in sein Fleisch geschlagen hatte.  
Dass er nichts hatte sagen dürfen, hatte ihn zusätzlich belastet und er war sich selten so betrogen vorgekommen wie von Dumbledore in diesem Moment. Er war der Schulleiter, er hätte ihn schützen sollen, stattdessen schlug er sich auf die Seite der Gryffindors, tat die Geschehnisse als Nichtigkeiten ab und verdammte ihn dazu, die Scharade mitzuspielen.

Bevor er sich weiter in seinen im Kreis drehenden Gedanken verlieren konnte, drehte der Tränkemeister sich um.

„Direktor“, versuchte er den alten Zauberer möglichst neutral anzusprechen, hörte jedoch selbst die leicht aggressive Note, die seine Stimme angenommen hatte. Sie hatten seit dem Gespräch über Lupins Rückkehr nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen und er hätte es vorgezogen das Schweigen noch etwas beizubehalten. 

„Severus“, begrüßte ihn Dumbledore freundlich und ignorierte den scharfen Unterton in Snapes Worten. „Ich wollte Sie zum Abendessen abholen, nachdem Sie heute Morgen den Weg in die Große Halle scheinbar nicht gefunden haben.“

Er wusste, dass Snape noch immer wütend auf ihn war und wollte ihn nicht noch weiter aufbringen, indem er ihn nicht nur bevormundete sondern ihn dabei auch noch belehrte und so hatte er beschlossen, es auf die schalkhafte Art zu versuchen, die ihn schon in vielen Situationen weitergebracht hatte.

Unwillig blähten sich Severus‘ Nasenlöcher, bevor er dennoch klein beigab und dem Direktor voran aus dem Unterrichtszimmer ging. Er wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte, dem heutigen Abendessen zu entgehen und es würde ihn weniger Kraft kosten, jetzt einfach mitzugehen, anstatt sich aufzuregen und am Ende doch mit allen anderen in der Halle zu sitzen. Albus war an der Stelle schon immer unerbittlich gewesen.

Besagter Zauberer seufzte innerlich. Er wusste, dass Severus sich auch jetzt wieder bevormundet vorkam und das Gefühl hatte, sich ihm beugen zu müssen. Er wünschte nur, dass er auch verstehen würde, dass er das nicht tat, um ihn zu demütigen und ihm zu zeigen, dass er der Stärkere war, sondern weil ihm etwas an seinem Tränkemeister lag und er ihn gesund wissen wollte.  
Severus war hinter seiner rüden Art erstaunlich empfindlich und trotz seiner vielen Lebensjahre und seiner unerschöpflichen Erfahrung mit seinen Mitmenschen hatte Albus noch keinen Weg gefunden, so mit Severus umzugehen, dass dieser seine Vergangenheit vergaß und nicht hinter allem die Gefahr witterte, dass alles, was geschah, zu seinem Nachteil wurde oder dachte, dass niemand seine Meinung wertschätzte.

*~*~*~*~*

Als Remus die beiden Zauberer durch die Tür der großen Halle kommen sah, traute er sich kaum hinzusehen, da er befürchtete, gleich wieder Severus‘ hasserfüllten Blick zu spüren. Als er sich schließlich doch traute zu Severus zu schauen, bemerkte er, dass dieser zwar etwas sauertöpfisch aussah, dieses Mal schien seine schlechte Laune jedoch Albus zu gelten und nicht ihm.   
Er fragte sich, was vorgefallen war, musste jedoch auch zugeben, dass es ihm gut tat, nicht das Ziel von Severus Abneigung zu sein. Es war doch schön zu wissen, dass es durchaus etwas gab, das den Dunkelhaarigen von seinem Hass auf Remus abzulenken vermochte. Vll. war dies ja ein kleiner Lichtblick und…

„Hab morgen Harrys Klasse im Unterricht.“, wurden seine Gedanken von Hagrid unterbrochen, der sich scheinbar schon eine Weile bemüht hatte sich zurück zu halten und nun doch mit den Neuigkeiten irgendwo hinmusste. „Will sie mit den Hippogreifen bekannt machen.“

Remus runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Die Hippogreife?“, fragte er etwas zögerlich. „Sind die laut Lehrplan nicht erst später dran?“

„Ja schon“, gab Hagrid zu. „Aber naja… will den Schülern ja etwas bieten… Soll Ihnen doch Spaß machen, mein Unterricht!“

Remus wünschte, sein Lehrer in dem Fach damals hätte sich den Tieren so zugetan gefühlt und so viel Begeisterung gezeigt und war schon bald in ein Gespräch über die verschiedenen Tierwesen verwickelt und hatte wirklich Spaß daran mit Hagrid die Vor- und Nachteile der verschiedenen Reihenfolgen der Unterrichtseinheiten zu besprechen. 

Er hatte so viel Spaß, dass ihm der dunkle Blick, der ihm von der anderen Seite des Lehrertisches zugeworfen wurde, völlig entging.  



	4. Kapitel 4

Einige Tage später war es soweit und Remus würde seine erste Unterrichtsstunde mit einer dritten Klasse haben. Er war schon sehr gespannt, wie Harry sich machen würde. Er konnte sich noch gut an James in diesem Alter erinnern und wenn Harry auch nur ein wenig so war wie sein Vater….

Lächelnd ging er in das Klassenzimmer, in dem die Schüler schon warteten und forderte sie auf, ihm zu folgen. Er wollte Ihnen im Lehrerzimmer einen Irrwicht zeigen, der sich dort in einem Schrank eingenistet hatte.

Er trat gerade durch die Tür, als ihm auffiel, dass das Lehrerzimmer nicht leer war. Auf einem Stuhl saß niemand anderes als Severus Snape, dessen Mund sich zu einem gehässigen Grinsen verzog, sobald er sah, welche Klasse Remus in das Lehrerzimmer mitgebracht hatte.

Remus beschloss sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen und wollte gerade die Tür schließen, als Professor Snape ihn mit verschlagenem Ton aufforderte, die Tür ruhig auszulassen, da er sich „das“ nicht mit ansehen wolle.

Remus rechnete eigentlich damit, dass dem noch ein Seitenhieb in seine Richtung folgen würde und war umso überraschter – und auch entsetzter-, als Snape sich stattdessen über Neville ausließ, der sofort rot anlief.  
Während er versuchte, verbal abzufangen, was Severus in wenigen Sätzen an Herablassung und Bösartigkeit über Neville ausschüttete und Neville den Rücken zu stärken, fragte er sich, wie sehr Severus gelitten haben musste, dass er auf jemandem rumtrampelte, der so offensichtlich so große Angst vor ihm hatte. Gerade er sollte doch wissen, wie es war, vor anderen bloßgestellt zu werden.

Allerdings blieb für diese Gedanken nun wenig Zeit, denn die Schüler sahen gespannt zu dem großen Schrank, der anfing hin und her zu wackeln. Sobald er sicher war, dass sie den Spruch ordentlich hervorbringen würden und bereit waren, öffnete er den Schrank…

*~*~*~*~*~*

Gute gelaunt sorgte Remus dafür, dass alle Stühle und Tische wieder an ihren Platz fanden. Wenn er den Reaktionen der Schüler Glauben schenkte, dann war diese Stunde ein voller Erfolg gewesen.  
Er hatte förmlich spüren können, wie Neville sich ein bisschen mehr aufgerichtet hatte, als es ihm gelungen war den Irrwicht lächerlich zu machen und auch die anderen Schüler hatten sich gut geschlagen. Der Vorfall mit Harry war so nicht geplant gewesen und dass er sich einem Dementor und nicht dem, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, gegenüber gesehen hatte, hatte ihn mehr als überrascht, aber alles in allem war die Stunde so verlaufen, wie er es sich erhofft hatte.

Mit den Gedanken schon bei seiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde ging er zurück in sein Büro, um dort noch schnell einige Unterlagen zu sortieren, die er in der nächsten Zeit brauchen würde, bevor er zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle gehen wollte.

Er machte sich gerade Notizen zu einigen Aufsatzthemen, die er den Schülern vorstellen wollte, als er hörte, wie die Tür zu seinem Klassenzimmer mit so einem Schwung aufgestoßen wurde, dass sie laut krachend gegen die dahinterliegende Mauer knallte, und in seinen Bemühungen innehielt.

Kein Schüler würde auf die Art und Weise das Klassenzimmer betreten, schon gar nicht außerhalb des Unterrichts und es war gerade Mittagspause. Und wer von den Lehrern…

Seine Überlegungen wurden unterbrochen, als ein zornesbleicher Professor Snape in der Tür zu seinem Büro erschien und wortlos einige Male den Mund auf uns zu klappte, als könne er die Worte, die offensichtlich in ihm brodelten, nicht herausbringen.

„Severus“, begrüßte ihn Lupin überrascht aber freundlich. Er fragte sich, was wohl vorgefallen war, dass sich der Tränkemeister aus eigenem Antrieb bis in sein Büro begab. Etwas Gutes konnte es wohl nicht gewesen sein.

„Sie!“, stieß Severus hervor. „Wie können Sie es wagen?“

Remus zog irritiert die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was meinen…“

„Es sind Jahre vergangen und sie haben sich nicht geändert. Sie sind immer noch genauso wie sie und Ihre Freunde es zu Schulzeiten waren.“

„Severus, wovon…“

„Erst erzählen Sie mir scheinheilig, dass Sie neu anfangen möchten und dann geben Sie mich der Lächerlichkeit preis!“

„Ich verstehe nicht wovon Sie sprechen“, entgegnete Remus ruhig, obwohl ihm ein recht fürchterlicher Gedanke kam, worüber sich sein Gegenüber gerade so aufregte, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie der Tränkemeister überhaupt und dann auch noch so schnell davon hatte erfahren können.

„Ach wissen Sie nicht?“, fragte Snape in sarkastischem Tonfall. „Ich wusste genau, dass Sie sich nicht geändert haben. Sie haben mich vorgeführt, versucht meine Autorität bei den Schülern zu untergraben.“

Zwei hektisch rote Flecken tauchten auf den Wangen des Mannes auf und seine Hände mit den schlanken Fingern ballten sich zu Fäusten. Hätten Blicke töten können, wäre Remus wohl auch der Stelle tot umgefallen.

„Das ist nicht wahr“, protestierte Lupin entsetzt.

„Nicht?“, fauchte Snape außer sich. „Es ist nicht wahr, dass mich Longbottom, der wandelnde Fehler, in das Kleid seiner Großmutter gequetscht hat? Es ist nicht wahr, dass ich einen Hut mit einem ausgestopften Geier auf dem Kopf hatte und sich die gesamte Klasse darüber ganz köstlich amüsiert hat?“

„Severus, das warst nicht du sondern der Irrwicht und es ging nicht darum dich vorzuführen, sondern ich wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen und den Kindern die Irrwichte näher zu bringen. Dass sich einer von Ihnen im Lehrerzimmer eingenistet hat, war die perfekte Chance!“

„Natürlich. Da haben Sie sich die Ausrede gleich mit einfallen lassen.“, erwiderte Snape kalt, was in krassem Gegensatz zu dem leichten Zittern stand, dass durch seinen Körper zog. Remus hatte den anderen Mann noch nie so wütend erlebt, konnte sich jedoch selbst nun ebenfalls nicht mehr zurück halten.

„Das ist keine Ausrede!“, ereiferte er sich. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was hier geschah. Wie konnte Snape so verblendet sein, dass er die Wahrheit in seinen Worten nicht erkannte? „Das ist es, wie Irrwichte funktionieren, sie suchen sich die größte Angst aus, die der Mensch vor Ihnen verspürt und man bricht den Horror, indem man den Irrwicht lächerlich macht, das weißt du so gut wie ich! Neville hat panische Angst vor dir und ich glaube nicht, dass sich das geändert hat, nur weil er sich gegen den Irrwicht gewehrt hat, der deine Gestalt angenommen hat. Wenn du ihm gegenüber vielleicht etwas freundlicher und nachsichtiger wärst…“

„Wundervoll, Lupin, Sie sorgen also nicht nur dafür, dass die Schüler etwas haben, womit sie sich auf meine Kosten amüsieren können, sondern Sie kritisieren auch noch meine Art zu unterrichten.“, entgegnete Snape nun wieder hitziger.

Remus überlegte, was er tun sollte. Dieses Gespräch lief völlig aus dem Ruder. Er hatte sich eigentlich mit Snape im Laufe der Zeit vertragen und ihn sich nicht noch mehr zum Feind machen wollen.

„Das wollte ich damit doch gar nicht sagen, Severus“, sagte er ruhig, während er einige Schritte auf Snape zuging, während er in einer beschwichtigenden Geste seine Hände hoch hielt. 

„Sie haben mich vorgeführt, Lupin! Die gesamte Große Halle tuschelt über Ihre schöne Unterrichtsstunde und die Gryffindors überschlagen sich fast damit, Longbottom zu beglückwünschen.“, der Schwarzhaarige war immer lauter und lauter geworden und schrie mittlerweile. „Was glauben Sie eigentlich-„

„Es tut mir Leid!“, unterbrach ihn Remus ruhig aber bestimmt. „Es tut mir Leid, was in unserer Schulzeit passiert ist und es tut mir Leid, was heute in meinem Unterricht passiert ist.“

Remus war nach wie vor bewusst, dass er nicht hatte wissen können, welche Gestalt der Irrwicht für die einzelnen Kinder annehmen würde, aber so kamen sie nicht weiter. Er wollte diesen Streit nicht, er wollte nicht weiterhin das Ziel für Snapes Zorn sein und es tat ihm tatsächlich Leid, was in ihrer Schulzeit geschehen war und auch dass Snape sich von dem Vorfall scheinbar so vorgeführt vorkam. Wenn man sich ihre Vergangenheit ansah, war die Reaktion und Wut eigentlich nicht so unglaublich verwunderlich. Vielleicht wäre ihrer beider Leben anders verlaufen, wenn es Sirius und James Streiche nicht gegeben hätte. Freunde wären sie sicherlich dennoch nicht gewesen, dazu war die Rivalität zwischen ihren beiden Häusern schon immer zu groß gewesen, aber vielleicht wären sie sich zumindest mit Respekt begegnet. Zumindest vor Severus Wissen und Können hatte Remus schon während seiner Schulzeit Respekt gehabt und ihn auch ein klein wenig bewundert.

Verdutzt hielt Snape inne. Er hatte ganz offensichtlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Lupin einlenkte und es schien im schwer zu fallen, nun adäquat darauf zu reagieren. Eigentlich war er mit seinen Vorwürfen noch gar nicht fertig gewesen, aber er hatte auch damit gerechnet, dass der Werwolf weiterhin dagegenhalten und Ausflüchte finden würde. Dass dem nun nicht so war, nahm ihm den Wind aus den Segeln und seine Wut flachte ab.  
Hätten James Potter oder Sirius Black vor ihm gestanden, hätte er seinem gegenüber kein Wort geglaubt, der Werwolf hatte allerdings ehrlich geklungen und Severus hatte im Laufe der Zeit ein gutes Gehör für die Dinge hinter den Worten bekommen und bei Lupin hörte er echtes Bedauern.

Das Schweigen zog sich in die Länge. Remus wartete auf eine Reaktion und Severus war mit Sicherheit nicht an dem Punkt, an dem er alle Vorbehalte über Bord warf und darauf vertraute, dass der Werwolf nicht irgendwas im Schilde führte, aber in seinem Verhaltensrepertoire fand er nichts, dass er dieser ehrlichen Entschuldigung entgegensetzen konnte. 

Schließlich runzelte er die Stirn und schnaubte leise, bevor er sich umdrehte, ging und einen irritierten Remus in seinem Büro stehen ließ.

Dieser konnte sich nicht erklären, was soeben passiert war. So irrational und wütend wie der Tränkemeister am Anfang reagiert hatte, hatte Remus nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Situation so enden würde.  
Natürlich war das nicht das beste Ende gewesen, das er hätte erreichen können, aber er wusste, wie gemein und scharfzüngig der Schwarzhaarige werden konnte, sodass ihn der schweigende Abgang etwas aufatmen ließ.   
Vielleicht konnte er hier ansetzen und ihr Verhältnis zueinander doch noch ändern.


End file.
